edfandomcom-20200215-history
See No Ed
"See No Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds are nowhere to be seen... Plot Kevin is showing off his skateboard in the Lane with the rest of the Kids all watching. Rolf then decides to join Kevin. Rolf gets on the board mid-way in the air, then down they go! Rolf crashes into the ramp, whilst Kevin pulls his bike out of nowhere. Jonny then thinks it's his turn to ride the board but Sarah pushes him off and tells him Jimmy, who's covered in teddies, wants to have a turn. But Kevin says to be quick before the Eds come to ruin their fun. Apparently, Jonny says that the Eds were nowhere to be seen at the Playground, the Creek, the Junkyard or the Sewer where the duo got stuck... He gets interrupted by Rolf, underneath him, saying he "has been blessed by the lack of Ed boy buffoonery". Sarah and Nazz haven't seen them either, so Jimmy decides everyone should party at his house! At Jimmy's House, everyone is partying in the garden. Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy are all playing "pin the tail on the Eddy" and Kevin and Rolf are messing with raisins in cookies. Kevin thinks that the Eds are up to something, but Rolf remarks and says that there are no Ed boys! Jonny meanwhile has found something in the drink cooler; a monkey mask! Sarah thinks it's just one of Ed's "stupid" drawings. Jimmy then wants everyone to relax and have some cookies when, AAARGGH! Monkey Hand! Jimmy's found a rubber glove with wool stuck to it. Kevin thinks this is something to do with the Eds. But is it? A search of the Eds' homes proves fruitless and Jonny hasn't seen them at the dump or sewers either so where are they? Well they're obviously up to no good that's for sure and if only paranoid Kevin could prove it, then it he'd be able to relax and have fun. A trail of masks, gloves and banana peels finally brings the kids to the gates of "Chimp Wurld" where ignoring Kevin's advice they all pile in for some simian fun and are soon swinging from the vines, climbing into the tree houses and generally running amok. Kevin can only watch in horror as one by one they all fall victim to faulty workmanship, his nerves are in shreds - he just knows the Eds have got his number so why prolong the torment? Its enough to make him scream. So where are the Eds then? Not so very far away in fact and not terribly happy either because Ed's lost his monkey mask, Eddy's lost his temper and Edd's about to lose something very close to him, his underwear ... oh my! Quotes *'Kevin': on skateboard "Don't try this at home kids!" Rolf: "That would be impossible as Rolf would hit the ceiling" ---- *'Jimmy': "Do you think I'll kick butt, Sarah?" ---- *'Edd': and panicking "Eddy! I can't find my underwear!" ---- *'Kevin': by Chimp Wurld "What'd I tell ya? Monkey see - monkey gets ripped off" ---- *'Kevin': "I've got a bad feeling in my gut about this Rolf" Rolf: "Shall Rolf rub Kevin's belly with the oils of fermented figs?" Kevin: ".....What?" Trivia *Kevin is revealed to be paranoid of the Eds in this episode. *This the first time the Eds hardly appeared in an episode. *What happened to the kids: **'Jonny': Tied up in rope, dangling (complained "My head's gonna explode!) **'Plank': Same thing like Jonny, except Plank is somewhat more safer **'Nazz': Head caught in tire in her underwear (and it turns out to be boxers, even though she's a girl!) **'Rolf': Squished by bananas **'Sarah and Jimmy': Hanged on for dear life after bridge broke **'Kevin:' Nothing, he was free from danger, but didn't rescue the kids *When the kids arrive at Chimp World, look closely at the sign. It is incorrectly spelled "Chimp Wurld", which is strange as Double D would always correct spelling errors. *This is the first and only episode where Kevin is the main character. *The first episode where the Eds disappeared and are not seen until near the end of an episode. The second in I Am Curious Ed. *A sign called Chimp Wurld is seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in Level 4: Ed on Arrival *Rolf is shown to be extremely strong in several episodes. Why couldn't he have lifted the bananas off of him? *Before Jonny attempts to try out Kevin's skateboard, for a brief second as Sarah snatches it away from him, the black stripe on Kevin's skateboard appears noticeably thinner. *After Rolf gets up to talk to Kevin after removing the raisins from Jimmy's cookies, his bucket of raisins disappears suddenly but later, the bucket reappears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4